Gamble
by Kitty29
Summary: I put the names of the countries into a hat. Then picked out two names at a time. The results were, for lack of better words, positively delicious.
1. Hat Trick

_Hey all, what up? Kitty29 back with more Hetalia randomness! Woo! =D_

_The reason I did this was because I actually had a little of different idea's for stories but didn't have the drive to write any of them. So to –hopefully- get my 'writers groove' back I wrote down a bunch of characters from Hetalia (and a couple of OC's to make the number even), and put them all in a hat. I then picked out two random names and had to write something about those two people. Did it help get my writers groove back? No. But I still had fun writing these ^^_

_Some of these were actually quite hard to write for two reasons 1) Most of these characters I've never actually written about before and 2) Some of the names that I pulled out of that hat had me dumbfounded and I had no idea what to write. For those I basically went with the first thing that popped in my head._

_Anyways, enough of my rambling please enjoy and review!_

* * *

**1. Netherlands X Spain**

Spain was oblivious to the meaning of the red tulip Netherlands had handed to him.

**2. Germany X Portugal**

Germany knew that he wouldn't get any work done with Italy pestering him. As he turned to tell his friend to leave him alone he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He looked down at a small brown haired man, who almost looked like a child with his small frame and large grin.

"Is he bothering you Germany?"

Before the Germany could say anything to the man he had already punched Italy right in the face, shutting him up quite effectively. Germany jaw dropped as he watched the short man punch the Italian into unconsciousness. Adding one more punch for good measure he then reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He trusted them into Germany's stomach knocking both the wind out of him and out of his daze.

"Please sign this~!" he said with the cheerfulness of a 5 year old his grin never fading for a second. Germany looked down at the piece of paper that was forced onto him. On the top of the sheet written in big bold writing was 'atonement quota' following by the date. Germany would see that he wasn't the only one that the man had 'helped' today' "By the way it's nice to meet you~! I'm Portugal! Lets be friends!"

Germany could recall the last time he had been scared of anyone who looked so cute.

**3. Estonia X Seychelles**

Estonia was surprised when the younger girl took hold of his hand, all the while continuing to talk. He was even more surprised when out of nowhere the girl pushed her lips against his own. When she broke the kiss he felt a hand slide out of his back pocket. "Call me." She whispered in his ear before running off.

It took several hours before Estonia realized his wallet was missing.

**4. Latvia X Switzerland**

As much as Switzerland hated to admit it he was actually scared of running into the timid country. Every time Latvia set eyes on the blond nation he would actually faint in fright and every time Switzerland would think that he killed the poor boy.

**5. Liechtenstein X Greece**

Liechtenstein tried to focus on petting the gray cat and not on Greece explaining why he prefered having sex outside.

**6. Sweden X N. Italy**

Italy finished off his lunch with a smile. "Ve~ you're really nice even though your face is scary." As if to prove his point, he promptly burst into tears when Sweden looked at him with an expression of gratitude.

**7. Norway X Korea**

The Korean had practically jumped on top of the Norwegian and grabbed onto his chest saying something about his breasts belonging to him before Denmark's self defense training kicked it.

**8. Finland X S. Italy**

Though Romeo didn't admit it he really was enjoying Finland's weird wife carrying competition. But when the Finnish man turned to him with that cute smiling face Romeo couldn't help but complain.

**9. China X Ukraine**

How China had managed to build a China town right in the middle of her house without her knowing she would never know.

**10. Belarus X Denmark**

When Belarus pulled out her knife Denmark had just as quickly pulled out his ax. Within seconds they both had they're sharp weapons pushed against the others throats. They smirked at each other. Maybe they could get along after all…

**11. Poland X Sealand**

"So you're, like, totally a country, huh?" He studied the small boy. "But you're like, totally small and oh so, like, adorable! Even with England's totally lame eyebrows!"

Sealand narrowed his eyes at him. "You didn't answer my question! What do you think I can do to make that jerk England recognize me as a nation?"

Poland made a face as he tried to think of a solution to the young boy's problem. "Well… to be nation you have to first be noticed, right~?" As Poland pulled out the plaid school girl skirt out of nowhere Sealand knew he had gone to the wrong nation.

**12. America X Hungary**

Shoving her tongue down America's throat was the only way Hungary could think of to make the American shut up. It was then that America deiced to ask the Hungarian if it was true that most of the world's strippers came from her.

He couldn't walk for a week.

**13. Prussia X Lithuania**

"So you worked for America huh?"

Lithuania jumped and turned to the red eyed man who had one knee on the park bench Lithuania was sitting on while the other stayed planted on the ground. One hand was placed on the back of the bench close to Lithuania's head to keep his balance. "Oh! Hello Prussia." He smiled warmly at him. "It's good to see you again. How are you?"

Prussia waved off the pleasantries. "Awesome as always. Now spill." He leaned closer to the other man who is response leaned a little back. "What's America's weakness?"

"Wh-what?" Lithuania stuttered, still smiling desperate his confusion.

"You heard me!" Prussia continued to lean towards the distressed nation who continued to lean back. "You lived with the moron! You must know some of his secrets! It not like he ever shuts up!"

By this time Prussia was pretty much on top of Lithuania, their noses almost touching. "So, tell the awesome me what that guys weakness is." Lithuania clearly looked very uncomfortable and he constantly made shift glances to the park, hoping that no one he knew could see him like this.

"Well you see…" Lithuania placed a hand on Prussia's chest and tried to nudge him off. It didn't work. "Though I did live with America I…" Though Prussia will never know what the end of that sentence would have been for a random passing jogger accidentally knocked into him as he was passing. Prussia lost his balance and fell onto Lithuania's chest. Startled, Lithuania pushed him off though before Prussia fell he grabbed onto the front of Lithuania's shirt. Lithuania let out a small yelp before being pulled down along with the white haired man. Prussia fell roughly on his back followed by the Lithuanian whose head contacted with Prussia's. He started cussing in German as he rubbed his head shutting his eyes in pain.

When the pain subsided he opened his eyes. Though his vision was a little blurred he could still made out Lithuania on top on him, one hand adding pressure on his chest so he could push himself up and the other on the side of his head. He was shaking his head slightly, trying to shake the pain away though, as far as Prussia could tell, failing. Suddenly a plastic bag filled with food from a nearby convince store hit Lithuania right on the side of his head. He yelped again before sliding off Prussia and falling back on top of the bench. Prussia turned his head to see a high school girl staring angrily at the back of Lit-

Oh wait it was Poland.

"We were totally supposed to have lunch together Liet!" He yelled pointing at him accusingly. "But I see you like, found someone else!" With that said Poland turned and ran off, pushing past a couple of people who had stopped to watch the commotion, his shirk flattering in the wind.

Prussia was disturbed.

"Poland, wait!" Lithuania tried to get up to run after his best friend, but he accidentally stepped on Prussia's stomach, lost his balance and fell flat on his face. Prussia clutched his stomach at the pain and rolled over, feeling like he was about to throw up the lunch he forced his brother to buy him. But, because he is awesome, managed to keep it down. Lithuania stumbled up, shaking his head again to try and clear his vision. "I'm so sorry!" He yelled at the red eyed man before running after his friend. Prussia hulled himself back onto the park bench and just lay there for a while, waiting for the pain to past.

Well that was a big fail. But the great awesome Prussia never gives up! And, even though he had lost this battle (only because the bastard pulled a surprise attack!) he still managed to win something. He rummaged though the abandoned bag of food that Poland brought and pulled out a bar of chocolate. Prussia grinned as he bit into the candy bar, already planning his next attack.

**14. France X Russia**

Russia smiled his creepy childlike smile at the Frenchman. "I will enjoy watching their faces twist in agony as I crush them one by one. Then they will be one with Russia"

The Frenchman in return smiled seductively at the Russian. "I'll enjoy seeing your face twist when you become one with France."

**15. Austria X Cuba**

Cube smiled as he watched Austria's expression relax after his fifth helping of Cuba's 'special' brownies. The Cuban always thought that the piano player was too serious.

**16. Canada X India**

"I-India."

The dark haired girl crossed her arms over her and fixed Canada an annoyed expression. She was clearly not happy about being ushered out of his house.

"What?"

"Well um…" The Canadian started to nervously clean his perfectly clean glasses. "I-I'm sorry but if you can't get along with China then… I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"WHAT!?" Canada flinched at India's raised voice. "The only reason you exist is 'cause you were discovered while people were out looking for _me_!" She threw her arms around as she spoke to exaggerate her point. Canada stepped back, fearing for a moment that she was going to hit him. "You're very ungrateful you know that!?" She yelled poking Canada square in the forehead. He stumbled back a little rubbing the spot she poked. With her long nails it actually hurt more then he thought it would.

India looked into Canada's eyes for a second before turning around with a huff. "Fine I'll go." She spat before walking briskly out of the Canadian's front yard her nose in the air. As she walked Canada heard her mumble angrily to herself. "China thinks he's crazy if he thinks I buy something at that price…"

**17. Iceland X Australia**

Though Iceland practically begged Australia to let him hold one of his Koalas', Australia stubbornly refused. He wasn't gonna let any of his Koalas' catch Iceland's cold.

**18. Turkey X Jamaica**

As soon as the Turkish man left Jamaica spit out the coffee he had made for him. What the heck was that!? The flavor was all wrong! And it was _thick! Coffee shouldn't be thick!_ Jamaica rushed over to one of his kitchen cabinets and flew the cover open. Actually hugging his _Blue__ Mountain _instant coffee mix that he kept in case of emergency. In his eyes this was an emergency.

**19. Japan X Taiwan**

Japan had never thought of himself as a big brother until the night he found Taiwan on his doorstep in the middle of a rainstorm, crying. He'd remembered how she had looked, shivering outside his house. She looked so small, so variable, so…human.

It was on that night that Japan decided he would protect her with his life.

**20. Hong Kong X England**

When England had first gotten Hong Kong he loved his emotionless eyes. He thought that they looked strong and loyal and they never seemed to change, no matter what he put him though.

Now Hong Kong's eyes scared him. Hunted him. Reminded him of all the bad things that he done to the young colony. All the things he could never take back.

* * *

_If there are any characters I forgotten about or people you want me to throw in the hat just tell me! I think I'll do round two in a couple of days! ^^_

_Thanks for reading! And please review! _


	2. Rolling the Dice

_Hello everyone! Kitty29 here with another chapter of 'Gamble!'_

_Now to make this chapter more interesting I went and found my other hat and inside placed various topics to go along with each pairing to make it harder for me to think of ideas. They could be anything ranging from windows to bananas to DVD's (most of them having to do with food because I was hungry when I wrote them lol)._

_Also, to anyone who says they want to take the idea for their own just take it. I can't really say it's my idea since I vaguely remember reading another story that had the same idea as this so...yeah. The only thing I can say is that I was really bored one day, that's all xD_

_Anyways, please enjoy and review._

* * *

**1. Liechtenstein X Scotland + Banana**

Scotland couldn't help but stare as Liechtenstein sucked on her banana. No not eat. _Suck._ It's not like the young girl was_ trying_ to make it sensual. Even while she continued with her lucid actions the innocence still radiated from her in waves. Though that still didn't keep Scotland's pants from becoming tighter…

A bullet whizzing past his head bought him back to his senses.

**2. Portugal X Hong Kong + Breakfast**

Hong Kong raised an eyebrow at his unusual guest but decided not to comment. He had found the strange brown haired man in his kitchen that morning, cooking him breakfast. He could vaguely recall seeing him at some of the world meetings but he never actually talked to the short nation before. He did ask him to leave, but the nation was actually incredibility stubborn and just shrugged it off. After a few more tries the dark haired Asian gave up. He remembered China telling him to be friendlier with the nations outside of Asia anyway.

So now there they were, sitting next to each other, a feast of a breakfast on the table in front of them. Completely untouched.

The small nation had been staring at Hong Kong with a large childlike smile on his face since he had forced Hong Kong to sit down. That was almost half an hour ago. Hong Kong was starting to get a little creeped out.

"Oh no the food is getting cold!" The brown haired nation whined, his smile never fading. He reached for the rather large bowl of scrambled eggs and scooped up a big portion on a wooden spoon. "You should really eat Hong Kong, you're so skinny~"

Hong Kong was about to comment on how the other nation almost looked starved to death when a wooden spoon was shoved into his mouth. His usually emotionless eyes widened in surprise as the other nation removed the spoon then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, preventing him from spitting it out. "I made this just for you, Hong Kong, I hope you like it!" The Asian nation was barley able to shallow the eggs before three strips of bacon was forced down his throat as well. He stumbled out of his chair and toppled onto the floor. He tried to get up and get away form the nation but before he could the other man jumped on top on him and pinned him down. For someone so small he was surprisingly strong.

"Hong Kong is kinda tiresome to say after a while huh~?" He slapped his hand over Hong Kong's mouth yet again. Not even looking at him, but looking off somewhere in the distance his childlike face twisted into a thoughtful expression. "Maybe I should just call you Kong…? Or Hong…? Ah I'll call you Kingy! Hello Kingy!" He lifted his hand just long enough to shovel some rice into Hong Kong mouth before slamming his hand back into place.

It was hard to tell if the nation even noticed Hong Kong chocking and struggling beneath him. If he did indeed notice he was hiding it very well. "I'm Portugal! It's nice to meet you! Let's be frien-" He was interrupted by a beeping noise that rang though the kitchen. Portugal checked his watch. "Ah! I'm sorry Kingy but I have to go help little Germany train little Ly-ly! (his nickname for Italy)" Portugal then jumped off Hong Kong and skipped out of his house, singing with sounded like 'Ring Around The Rosy' in Portuguese. Hong Kong rolled over and threw up the breakfast that was shoved down his throat. He then rolled back over and lay on his back for a while, breathing heavily (It seems that when Portugal covered his mouth he also 'accidentally' covered his nose). After his breathing had stabled some he shakily got to his feet and made slowly for his phone. Upon reaching it he dialed the first number that came into his head.

"Hello, aru?"

"China" Hong Kong replied his monotone voice shaking slightly. "…I'm never taking your advice again."

**3. Poland X Belarus + Snack Time**

Poland looked across the table at the female with mild distaste. Lithuania had taken him and Belarus to a small café on the outskirts of town for a small snack. The said host had left briefly to go to the washroom leaving the two alone. Belarus seemed to be perfectly content to just ignore the blond nation and instead focus on cleaning her prized knife. Poland was the one to break the brief silence.

"Liet is like, totally mine you know!" He hissed at the female. "You're crazy if you think you can take him!"

Belarus looked up from her knife to him, like she had just noticed that he was there. "I do not want him."

"'Cause you totally ca- huh?" Poland looked a little puzzled at the reaction, like he was actually expecting a cat fight to happen. Belarus signed and set her now clean knife on the table in front of her. "My брат is very interested in your 'Liet'" She signed again, why was she explaining this to him? Boredom? "If I can get closer to him, then брат will be interested in me."

Poland blinked as Belarus sent a _slightly_ jealous look at the door that the Lithuanian had disappeared though. So Belarus had the hots for her older brother...Not like that was wrong or anything. Among nations dating someone you were related to wasn't uncommon. Scotland was married to his brother England and America totally had some weird infatuation with his twin brother. Whose name just seemed to escape him. Canary? Sandana?

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Poland exclaimed sitting up a little straighter. "If it means you'll same away from my Liet, then I'll like, totally help you." Belarus looked back to the blond nation raising her eyebrow. Poland placed his hands on his hips. "You just have to like, totally strut your stuff y'know? Show people what they're totally missing, girl!" Though Belarus didn't really understand what Poland was saying, she still listened to his words with mild interest. Poland's eyes drifted down to her knife. "But-argh- that knife _totally_ doesn't match your outfit. But don't worry! I like have a like, _amazing _idea-" Poland reached towards the knife but Belarus grabbed his wrist before he could, shooting him a deadly glare. Poland shot her an angry expression of his own. "Hey! I'm like, totally trying to help you! Just like, chill!"

She continued to glare at Poland for a while before she looked down at the table. If he did anything to her weapon then that butter knife should be enough…

She reluctantly let her arm drop back onto her lap. Poland shot her another pissy look before picking up the knife. He pulled a blue ribbon from his pants pocket (Belarus faintly wondered if he always carried ribbons around with him) and tied it in a bow around the handle of the knife. "It totally brings out your eyes" Poland explained handing the weapon back to the psycho who held the knife to her chest protectively fixing Poland with a hard stare.

Lithuania then sat back down at the table, completely oblivious to the events that just occurred. "I'm sorry I took so long, did you already order?" He looked between Poland and Belarus then at Belarus' knife. "Oh, is that new?" He asked pointing at the ribbon. Belarus expression softened slightly as she turned to Lithuania and nodded slowly. "It's really cute. It brings out your eyes." He gave her a warm smile before he picked up a menu. "The apple pies are really good here, but I think I'll get something different this time…"

Meanwhile Belarus was hiding her face behind her own menu so that the two males couldn't see her blush. Poland smirked knowingly before looking at down at the menu as well. Oh he was so good.

**4. Prussia X Austria + Television**

Prussia settled himself in front of the T.V at Austria's house watching a random movie. "Hey bitch!" He yelled. "Get me a beer!"

His host's head appeared at the entrance of the family room bearing an angry expression. "I am not your-" His expression turned to one of disgust as he forced the word out of his mouth. "-_bitch."_

"You got the booze or what?"

Austria paused at the doorway before he walked into the room, set the beverage down on the table and then walked back out, his face red. Prussia smirked and turned back to the television, which was now showing the main characters pet dog.

"You are _so _my bitch."

**5. Shinatty-chan X N. Italy + Lightening/Thunder**

Italy screamed and tightened his grip around Shinatty-chan as the sky gave another monstrous roar. "I-I'm sorry" He Italian muttered close to tears. "Lightening always scares me…" He looked up at the mascots face smiling cutely. "Thanks for staying with me…"

Obvious to the nation, an overweight man walked out of his kitchen and popped open a can of beer. He took a large gulp before looking over at the Italian and then walking in the opposite direction. Comforting grown men was not in his job description.

**6. Korea X Russia + a Musical Instrument**

Korea leaned over to the Russian in the middle of the concert. "Did you know violins originated in Korea?"

**7. Germany X Northern Ireland + Porn**

Unfortunately for the German, his older brother Prussia had a habit of 'borrowing' his things and then forgetting them at other nation's houses. Because of this Germany usually found himself visited by various nation's who come to give him back his stuff (Hungary and Austria becoming his familiars).

Even so he was surprised to see the Irish man standing on his doorstep one day holding a large stack of German porn videos that had been missing for weeks.

"I believe this belongs to you, aye?" He handed the stack of videos towards Germany, who took then with shaking hands, his face glowing. "Y'know, the remaining Catholics in Northern Ireland converted after seeing those videos. Figured that being gay couldn't be _that_ bad." He laughed heartedly, slapping the stunned German on the shoulder. "Personally I never even knew about all the uses of wurst until I watched these." He shook his head disappointedly before he slapped the German on the shoulder again. "Looks like I could go for some teaching, aye? I'll be back in a few days for a lesson." He reached down and grabbed Germany's ass. Germany jumped at the touch and dropped the videos.

"W-WAIT! I can explain! They're not mine they-"

Though the German's shouting was in vein for the Irishman was already half way down his front lawn, daydreaming about his future 'lesson'.

**8. Spain X Chibitaila + Magic**

The old penny behind the ear trick always amazed the Italian to no end. It was too bad his brother wasn't as amused.

**9. England X Japan + Lunch**

Japan just couldn't believe the Englishman when he said his lunch was eaten by a Japanese trolls.

**10. Sweden X Hungary + Bombs**

Though she was a rather large fan of his relationship with Finland she's never actually acted on it. The reason? Sweden scared her. Every time he looked at her Hungary thought the man was about to pull out a knife and stab her to death.

Though today she had seen the man in a whole new light. She was out shopping with her husband Austria when she saw the Swedish man standing in front of an electronics shop, people avoiding him like he was the plague. Behind him on a rather large television screen was playing a newly released action movie that Hungary was considering renting herself. It looked like the bad guy was setting up bombs all over a building. She stopped for a second to watch the movie. In that second two things happened. One, the Swedish man's eyes meet the Hungarians. Two, in the movie the guy had just pushed the button on the detonator causing a massive explosion. With Sweden standing there, staring at her with that stoic look, his button up shirt fluttering softly in the wind and the epic explosion behind him Hungary had to admit.

He looked goddamn sexy.

**11. India X Norway + Laptop**

"You're buying me a new one." India said stubbornly to the Norwegian when her laptop starting smoking because of a virus Norway had given it.

**12. Sealand X Finland + Wal-Mart**

Sealand flinched when he walked into the store and found it decorated with various 'back-to-school' banners. He pouted when he heard Finland laugh beside him.

**13. Denmark X China + Magic Wand **(wtf)

Denmark picked up the object that had come across his path and gave it a skeptic look. What the heck was a kid's toy doing in the middle of World Meeting? Better yet how could _he_ get something out of it?

"Ah it's a real magic wand, aru."

Denmark jumped and reached for his battle ax (out of habit) and turned to face whoever the voice belonged to. He relaxed slightly when he saw China but kept his hand on the handle of his ax. China continued to look at the wand with interest. "Hadn't seen one in years, aru." He reached out to touch it but Denmark tugged it out of his reach.

"You're telling me, that this is a magic wand?" Denmark stared hard at the wand as if he was trying to decode a secret message. It looked like a normal product from Toys 'R' Us. He started to wave it around idly wondering if anything would happen.

Suddenly there was a flash of white light and a very angry England appeared before them. Expect he wasn't in his green war uniform he had been wearing just five minutes ago. Instead he wore a toga that looked like it was made for a six year old and had small fluffy wings on his back and a small plastic halo over his head.

Both China and Denmark were disturbed.

England stomped up to Denmark and swiped the wand out of his hands. "That's _mine_ you bloody wangker!" He yelled at him before there was another flash of white and he was gone.

Silence.

China and Denmark looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement before walking away from one another.

They would never tell this to anyone.

**14. France X Latvia + Technology**

France looked between the vibator in his hand to the shaking nation half naked in front of him. He smirked before throwing the object over his shoulder. "You seem to be doing enough shaking for the two of us, _non_?"

**15. Egypt X Chibi Romano + Kumajirou **(wtf!?)

Egypt head snapped up at the sound of a child screaming. He stopped what he was doing and strained his ears listening for any sound outside of his campsite. The Egyptian listened for a few moments before he turned back to his work. Though before he could continue some thing in the corner of his eye caught his attention. There on the top of the sand tomb was a white animal that seemed to be carrying a…tomato? For a couple minutes he stared at the object warily. It might just be a mirage. Though Egypt figured that even if it was he could easily find his way back to camp from the top of that sand dome. He grabbed his canteen and ran towards the dome.

The nation and the polar bear met half way. At first the Egyptian stared at the small polar bear in shock. It was the first time he had even seen as anime like him. Though how he managed to survive in the middle of the desert with fur as thick as his he had no idea. He then noticed the small child on the back of the artic animal, his bottom lip jutting out in an angry pout. He had some burns on his face but other then that he seemed okay. Egypt offered him the canteen which the small child took greedily. He took a long deep gulp before looking down angrily.

"Stupid animal!" He yelled hitting the animal with his heels his face burning red from frustration. "This isn't Spain!"

The polar bear looked up at the dark skinned male and cocked his head to the side. Egypt jumped when the polar bear spoke.

"Who?"

**16. Ireland X Taiwan + CD's**

Ireland heart skipped a beat when he saw Taiwan's face light up when she found that one CD.

**17. Wales X Iceland + Apples**

Wales shyly handed Iceland an apple when he sneezed again, hoping it would rid him of that horrible cold.

**18. S. Italy X Australia + DVD's**

Australia really considered leaving the world meeting when he saw Romeo throw a DVD at America's head.

**19. Switzerland X Switzerland + Fashion **

As he looked himself up and down the mirror he smirked. He would take looking intimating over fashion any day!

**20. Turkey X America + Dinner**

Turkey looked down at America's dinner with disgust. How can twenty burgers count as a meal?

**21. Kenya X Random Human + Tea**

Every since Kenya had meet England she noticed that her nation had developed some kind of fondness for the hot beverage.

**22. Holy Roman Empire X Netherlands + Books**

Though the Netherlands had only read about the Holy Roman Empire in books, he always wished he could meet him.

**23. Cuba X Seychelles + Window**

"Hey! Aren't you Canada's sister?"

Seychelles turned to see the Cuban pocking his head out the window of his house, a cigar in-between his fingers. Seychelles gave him a confused look. The name kinda rang a bell but... "Who?"

Cuba signed and made a face trying to think of a way to describe his best friend. "You know… 'bout this tall-" he gestured with his free hand about the size of the Canadian "-blond hair, kinda long y'know…" His voice lowered a bit and Seychelles had to lean forward to hear. "…looks like America."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh yeah! Him! Yeah, I'm his half sister from my papa's side." She gave him a big bright smile and Cuba coughed awkwardly into his hand to try and hide the faint pinkness of his cheeks. Damn she was cute. Almost as cute as her brother-

He didn't just think that.

"Um, yeah. Hold on." He disappeared into his house. When he reappeared he was holding a large tub of ice cream. "Do me a favor and give this to your brother for me, eh?" Seychelles made to take the ice cream from him. "It's payment for ah…" he quickly retracted his hands when he felt her touch. "…the last world meeting."

Seychelles blinked before trying to think about what happened at the last world meeting. America was talking about a giant robot… England and papa were fighting… she was talking to Sealand about nothing…

Oh yeah, then Cuba punched out America at the lunch break.

…

Only that wasn't America was it?

"Um…okay…ah" Now she felt a bad for only now realizing that her brother had been hurt. "I'll make sure to get it to him…"

Then, after the farewells, Seychelles ran to the airport to book the earliest flight to Ottawa.

**24. Canada X Estonia + Water**

Estonia always made the Canadian nervous. Every time the two meet (and Estonia noticed him (the times could be counted on one hand)) he felt like as if the other nation was silently studying him. One time he was so nervous he dropped his glass of water right in the middle of a World meeting.

Since then he's avoided the blond nation.

**25. Lithuania X Greece + (XS) Condoms **(LOLZ)

"And what would this be?" Greece asked was he opened the box of condoms with amusement. Lithuania's turned red as he ran to where the Greek was and closed the box.

"I-It was a gift from America!" He explained. "I've never used them!"

Greece looked from the box to the Lithuanian a lazy gin on his face. "Because there too small, right?"

Lithuania face glowed scarlet.

**26. Ukraine X Jamaica + Tanks  
**Jamaica knew that as soon as he saw her he had to write a song about her. Girl was built like a tank!

* * *

_Sometimes when I get stuck on some of the other stories my imagination gets the better of me and I think of random other little stories. These are just some of these little extra stories. Enjoy! ^^ _

* * *

**(Extra) 1. Portugal X N. Italy X Hong Kong**

"Ah~! So your real name is Li?" Hong Kong nodded at Portugal making sure to keep his distance. "But I've been calling Italy Ly-ly for weeks! I'm sorry he took your name Kingy!" Hong Kong opened his mouth to protest.

_BAM!_

Italy fell to the floor clutching the side, of arm crying in pain. Portugal lowered his gun and angrily muttered something in Portuguese. Although Hong Kong didn't speak of word of say language he guessed he was saying something along the lines of 'Damn I missed'.

Portugal tucked his gun back into his pants before he turned to Hong Kong his large grin back on his face. Like it had never left. "Sorry Kingy, but I gotta go atone! I'll see you later 'K~?"

Hong Kong called an ambulance as soon as the crazed nation was out of earshot.

**(Extra) 2. Canada X France**

Canada allowed himself to be led to the French man's bed giggling about something that only he seemed to find funny, wine glass still in hand. The Canadian sat on the edge the bed his French papa soon sitting down beside him.

"I mean I know he loves me but I wish England would just come out and _say _it." France nodded and placed a comforting hand on the Canadians thigh. "Of course it would help if he stopped confusing me- ah stop that tickles, eh." He lightly pushed the blond nation away but he continued to nibble and lick his ear lobe. "Sometimes I just wish people could just say 'Hi Canada' to me when I walked by that's it! Is it really so, ah-" Canada just seemed to notice his French papa gently kissing and sucking his neck. Canada placed his wine glass on to small table beside the bed before he pushed France away from him.

_"NO." _He deadpanned before getting up from the bed. "Thank you for the wonderful evening _papa"_ he accentuated the word 'papa' "But I think Kumajirou's getting lonely I have to go." Canada slammed the door behind him as he left leaving a horny Frenchman alone on his bed. France snapped his fingers in frustration. "_Damn!_ So close!"

* * *

_Oh France, naughty naughty –waves finger-_

_I might do another round later if I feel like it. Again if there are any other countries that I'm missing (I still feel like I'm missing someone) or any topics or even an idea for a third category then just tell me and I'll add it!_

_Thanks for reading and please review! _


	3. Jackpot

_Welcome back all you sexy people! Kitty29 here with the next chapter of 'Gamble'. Sorry that this chapter took longer then necessary, I got stuck on #11 for like, two days. Plus I started school and got back into The Sims (2 is the best!). This is actually the first time I've ever posted a story that I first wrote on paper and then typed out later (I still can't see how you guys do it, I hate having to write things out twice! Plus straight to computer saves some trees)._

_Anyways, thank you **Kage31** for the idea of a third category! I didn't use it for this chapter because I already started before I read your review and I didn't want to delete them so I could add the other category so…yeah. But starting next chapter I will be proud to introduce the third category, locations! I already have all written out and everything, I just need to find my third hat…_

_Sorry I didn't do this earlier but thank you **Krait****, ****MonochromeOsity****, ****MisaTsumi****, ****Yume Dust****, ****RockerRema13****, ****carolinaz05****,** and **Parable** for the reviews! They made my day =D_

_Special thanks for **Jackidy **for the suggestion of Scotland, Wales, Ireland and Northern Ireland. They're fun to write about! And **The Illustrious Tama **and **pmpatg **for correcting me on Romano's name. But hey I guessed on everyones name and if only one out of 26 were wrong then that's prety good! =D_

_Sorry about the ramblings please read and enjoy! _

* * *

**1. Shinatty-chan X Netherlands + Home Movies**

Netherlands shivered as he walked out of the movie room. How these Asians thought Shinatty-chan was cute he had no idea.

That guy's back story was messed up.

**2. Sealand X Australia + Birds**

Australia smiled when Sealand's face lit up as he looked at his exotic birds.

**3. Wales X Switzerland + Videogames**

Wales was surprised when Switzerland agreed not to kill him if he could beat him in a game of Smash Brawl. He was even more surprised when he won.

**4. Ireland X Kenya + Window**

Kenya rolled down the Jeeps window and looked at Ireland expectedly. Ireland waited for the queasiness to pass before he spoke. "Not saying I don't like you lad." He patted the Kenyan on the shoulder. There was a pause before the Irish man trusted himself to speak again. "But I am _never_ going on a safari again."

**5. Northern Ireland X Belarus + Magic Wand**

Northern Ireland's hands rose in a surrendering motion when he felt something sharp press against his neck. "My брат wants that." Belarus said in his ear before easing the wand out of the Irish mans hand.

"Take it!" Northern Ireland said with a chuckle. "I don't even believe in magic, love!"

**6. Prussia X France + Music**

"Turn off that damn French music!" Prussia growled at the Frenchman. "You're scaring my awesome birds!"

**7. Egypt X Lithuania + the Sun**

Lithuania shielded his eyes as he turned his gaze skyward. "It's really sunny today huh Egypt?"

The Egyptian turned to the brown haired man and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'This is sunny? This is nothing.'

Lithuania chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry you're right. This is probably nothing compared to the desert. Ice cream?"

**8. China X Hungary + Purple**

China was known among nations as the man with untold wisdom and knowledge since he's been around the longest. Though Hungary was deeply disappointed when the only thing he had to say about the object she brought him was: "It's purple, aru."

**9. Holy Roman Empire X Norway + Fashion**

"Denmark, look!"

Denmark turned to see his friend holding up a midnight blue cloak. He raised an eyebrow at it. Norway sighed and made a face like it was obvious. "Doesn't it look like the cloak the Holy Roman Empire wore?"

Denmark's eye twitched. "…so?"

Norway sighed and turned back to the rack he was looking though but not before muttering. "You're buying it for me…"

**10. Denmark X Greece + Magic**

Denmark found himself wondering if England had spiked Greece's water with one of his potions when Greece just suddenly fell asleep right in the middle of an argument.

**11. Japan X Sweden + Water**

When Japan opened his eyes he found himself in a very unfamiliar room. He also felt something extremely wet on his forehead. He reached up to take it off but someone beat him to it. As soon as it was removed he wished it was back on his head. His whole body felt like it was on fire he was so hot and his throat was dry as hell. He turned to face whoever else was with him and was alarmed to find that his vision was slightly blurred. He couldn't really make out his face but he noticed his hulking figure and short blond hunched over a small bowl. The man turned to him and spoke.

"Y'u'r 'w'ke."

"Sweden-san." The Japanese man wheezed before trying to sit up. A strong hand gently eased him back. "D'n't m've" he ordered. "Y'u n'ed r'st."

The door creaked open and Finland poked his head inside. "Oh Japan, you're awake!" He knelled down by the side of the bed and felt the Asians forehand with the back of his hand. "He's burning up!" There was a panic in his voice that Japan didn't fail to notice. "Su-san what do we do?!"

"C'lm d'wn." He said it with a strictness that sent shivers down Japan's spine. Finland's shoulders relaxed though the worry in his eyes remained. Sweden dropped the rag he retrieved from Japans forehead into the bowl of water he was holding. "H' h's a' f'ver," The rag was wringed until there was next to no water left in it. Sweden grunted before placing the rag back in the bowl. "H' n'eds r'st." The Swede winged the rag very gently before placing it back on Japan's head.

Japan didn't understand what the Swedish man was saying and the rag was _too_ wet. It drenched his hair almost as soon as it was placed on his head. For some reason this didn't seem to bother him. Though they sounded rough Sweden's words were strangely comforting. Plus the rag did a good job of cooling him down and he felt himself drifting off already…

**12. England X Taiwan + Fairytales**

England knew that Taiwan's fairytales would be strange but they sounded even stranger when they were song.

**13. Chibi Romano X Estonia + Gas**

Romano turned red when the blond nation sniffed the air.

"It wasn't me!" He demanded. "It was the invisible mice!"

**14. Scotland X Austria + Lamps**

"How can ya' even see the keys in the dark?" Scotland questioned leaning in closer to the piano and adjusting his glasses. "Can't ya' at least get a lamp, lad?"

"It's easier to listen to the music in the dark." Austria explained also adjusting his glasses. "I can hear my mistakes easier."

"I didn't even know ya' can make mistakes, piano boy." Scotland said with a laugh.

Austria let a proud smile show on his face before he started to play.

**15. Turkey X Canada + Lunch**

Canada actually enjoyed the lunch he shared with Turkey. He was loud and joked around a lot, something the Canadian wasn't expecting. It was a very nice afternoon until the Turkish man slapped him on the shoulder and said,

"You know America, you're not that bad."

**16. Lichtenstein X India + Kumajirou**

India looked at Lichtenstein disapprovingly as she hummed to herself and tied a ribbon around Kumajirou's ear.

"For a brother so cool you're kind of a pansy."

**17. Chibitaila X Latvia + a Musical Instrument**

Latvia thought that since the Italian lived with Austria then he would love music. Though the only instrument he could find was a small triangle. Luckily for him the child was very easily amused.

**18. S. Italy X Jamaica + Porn**

"Welcome to the island, mon!" Jamaica chuckled heartedly before swinging his arm over Romano's slight shoulder. "Can I get ya' anything? Food, a drink, clothes, pornography?"

Romano wiggled out of the Jamaican mans grasp and gave him a look of disbelief. "What!?"

Jamaica chuckled again at the Italians face. "You've be surprised by how many people want pornography after a flight, mon. As their guide to the island it's my job to give them what they want."

Romano stared at him a second longer before turning away his gaze away his cheeks red. He had heard France and Spain talk about how hot Jamaica was but jeez. Even he had to admit the nation was good looking.

"Wh-whatever! Let's just go meet with my idiot of a brother and that damn potato bastard." He turned and continued walking.

Jamaica watched him walk and smiled. France was right. The kid was cute. "Wrong way!" He shouted at the retreating figure.

"I KNEW THAT, DAMMIT!"

**19. Cuba X Cuba + Books**

Cuba always found it weird when he found a mention of his name in books. It was a strange feeling, just picking up a random book someday and then finding your name all over it. Though he was a nation and he should probably be used to it, it still brought a smile to his face when he read a random novel and it talked about how great he was.

**20. Portugal X Seychelles + Fans**

"It's nice to have fans huh?" Portugal reflected as he and Seychelles ran from an angry mob.

"Why did I let you help me!?" Seychelles asked herself angrily. "Papa warned me about you but nooooo, I'm just had to be an _idiot!"_ She picked up her pace when she noticed the pitchforks getting a little too close. "_Shit!"_

Portugal hand out a pen and paper to her. "Sign this please~?"

If she wasn't running for her life she would have strangled him.

**21. America X Poland + Television**

"Ok so like, American TVs' not _that_ bad."

America pumped his fist up in victory as the opening music of A_merica's Next Top Model _played.

**22. Ukraine X Random Human + Pipes**

"Thank you for fixing the plumbing." Ukraine said to the plumber with a smile. "Usually my brother does it but he's not picking up his phone. Pipes are kinda his thing."

"It's no problem miss_._" He replied nodded his head. "But um…" He looked Ukraine up and down lustfully. "I'd like to fix _your _plumbing."

Ukraine never called a repairman again.

**23. Hong Kong X Iceland + Tea**

Hong Kong made sure to serve Iceland plenty of tea. He hoped in some way it would help get rid of that annoying cold.

**24. Finland X Germany + Dresses**

Germany couldn't help but imagine Finland in a dress when he first heard Sweden call him his wife.

**25. Spain X Korea + Technology**

Spain's jaw dropped when Korea picked up the keyboard and started smashing the computer with it. Surprising it fixed his computer.

**26. Russia X N. Italy + Mail**

Russia loomed over the Italian and smiled creepily at him.

"You got my letter, da?"

Italy swallowed thickly before nodding slowly.

Russia's cocked his head to the side. "You're response?"

Italy smiled weakly. "I-I like sunflowers too."

Russia's smile grew and he scooped the Italian up into a bear hug.

* * *

_The dibbles in this chapter weren't that long, so to make up for it I have twice as many extras then before! (A whole two more!) Enjoy!_

* * *

**(Extra) 1. France X England**

The first time France had found the Brit's erogenous zone is was by complete accident. He first thought he had hurt the man, the way he suddenly collapsed onto his kitchen corner, as if his knees just gave out. He didn't even realize what he had done until he heard the British nation mutter. "Just…take me now you wine bastard…"

**(Extra) 2. France X England (again)**

"Arthur."

England looked up at his human name and was surprised to find a serious expression on the French mans face. "Desperate everything I do. I really do love _you_ Arthur. And _only_ you."

England turned to face France full on and gave him a skeptic look. "Bastard. You're only saying that to get in my bloody pants."

Frances lowered his gaze to the floor so that his long hair was covering his face. The English man continued to stare at the other man his angry rising as the seconds passed. Who the hell did he think he was? Cheating on him who knows how many times and then telling him he loved him. Damn dirty wine bastard.

France laughed and shook his head. It was a dark laugh. A laugh England never heard from the other nation before. "Of course _mon cher_. That's the only reason I _ever_ come over, _non_?"

England sighed and closed his eyes awaiting the Frenchman's touch. It wasn't until he heard the door slam did he open his eyes to find himself alone yet again.

**(Extra) 3. Canada X France**

France walked into the Canadians living room with a bottle of red wine and two wine bottles. He gave Canada a seductive grin.

"Sex?"

"No thanks."

The Frenchman shook his head disapprovingly before placing the bottle and glass on a small table. "One day _mon cher. Une jour."_

**(Extra) 4. Ireland X Northern Ireland**

"You really don't want to mess with us pretty boy." Ireland said to the closest of the six men that was itching for a fight. "Let's just buy some beers and enjoy the rest of the night, aye?" Northern Ireland added smiling at the rather large man.

"You spilled on my shirt!" The man spit pointing to his blue button up top. "This is my best shirt!"

"Oh that's sad, eh Patrick?"

"Aye Seamus. Very sad."

That was the last straw. The man threw a punch toward Northern Ireland who ducked just it time. The man instead punched some other man completely unrated to the small scene. He growled before turning and smashing his beer on top of his head. In about ten seconds there was an all out bar brawl.

The two Irish brothers turned to each other in the middle of the fight and smiled.

"I love ya' Ireland"

"Love ya too, North Ireland."

Northern Ireland was then punched in the stomach. Ireland responded by smashing the attacker with a mental crowbar.

It was a good night.

* * *

_The inspiration for the last extra was from Boondock Saints. I love that movie, its f-ing sweet._

_Anyway, again if you have any characters you want me to throw in or even an idea for, dare I say it, a _forth_ category then let me know!_

Please review!


	4. The Slots

_Hello __hello again everyone! Kitty29 here with chapter 4, thats right _4!_ Of Gamble._

_I'm really sorry this took so long, I started working on writing other projects and stopped working on this one as much. Plus school and art and friends and my sisters move and ect ect excuse excuse. But this one is much longer then the others, so it makes up for it right!_

…_right?_

_Thank __you __**Scholastica**__**, **__**Jackidy**__**, GirlLoki**__, and __**d.a.m.o.94**__ for the reviews for chapter 3!_

_To __**GirlLoki**_ _who asked why Denmark was in all three of Norway's dibblettes I will say this. I thought that in the fandom world, they were bbfs or whatnot. You see, when I write Hetalia Fanfiction, I do not write about countries or history. Rather, I write about the nations personalities. Cause that's what fanfiction is truly about! OOCness and fulfilling failed sexual fantasies that will __neverhappenever._

_So I hope that sums in up! ^^_

_Anyways in this chapter the third category is revealed! Locations! YAAY! This was defiantly the hardest one yet I even had to cheat on one! (sorry about that by the way) Anyways, enjoy and review!_

_

* * *

_

**1. Iceland X Lithuania + Magic on the Front Lawn**

Lithuania found it strange when the blond nation approached him as he was watering his flowers. Though he did try to be polite to everyone he never really talked to Iceland before. Still, Lithuania nodded his head in greeting when the nation stopped just a few feet away from him. Iceland returned the greeting before asking;

"Do you know where I can find any pixie wings?"

Lithuania was caught off guard by the strange question. It must have shown on his face for Iceland continued. "England said he'll make me a potion to get rid of this stupid cold if I can gather the ingredients." He paused to sneeze on a handkerchief he carried with him. Lithuania whispered a small 'bless you'.

"Thanks." He said sniffing. "It's a weird list but what can you do?" Iceland shrugged before coughing onto his arm. Lithuania never really noticed it until now but Iceland really looked _miserable. _There were deep bags under his eyes that showed that he rarely slept, his skin was sickly pale and he was clothed in many layers, desperate the warm weather outside. Lithuania felt pity for the man.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know about pixie wings." Iceland looked a little disappointed at that, but also quite understanding. "But would you want some tea or something…?"

Iceland thought about it for a second before shrugging and muttering a monotone 'Sure' allowing the brown haired nation to lead him into his home.

**2. Northern Ireland X Shinatty-chan + Mail at the Grocery Store **

Northern Ireland tried to avoid the strange looks when he threw a couple of limited edition Shinatty-chan crackers into his shopping cart. Hell he got a coupon in the mail and he was using it, dammit!

**3. Hungary X Jamaica + Music at the Movie Theatres**

Hungary was surprised when the Caribbean nation sat down next to her in the movie theatre. His rather large headphones were on and even though she was sitting right next to him she couldn't hear what he was listening to. She had always been curious of the music that the Jamaican enjoyed so she allowed her curiosity to take over her. She tapped Jamaica on the arm to get his attention.

"What are you listening to?" She asked. Jamaica just stared at her with a bewildered expression. He removed his head phones and held them out to her. "Ya' wanna listen?" Hungary nodded and he placed the headphones on her head. One thing was for sure; his music was a hell of a lot better then the preview music.

**4. Sweden X Japan +Pornography at the White House**

Sweden insisted on accompanying Japan to the White house to make sure he recovered from his rather nasty fever. Though Japan did appreciate the gesture, having the Swedish man follow him around was very unnerving. There were even a couple of occasions where Sweden was mistaken for a bodyguard and people thought that Japan was some kind of foreign celebrity and promptly asked for his autograph.

Though after a while of wandering around (Japan didn't want to admit it but his sense of direction in foreign countries wasn't that great. Sweden helped him a lot) they found their way to the White house, where an eager American awaited.

"Japan!" America yelled happily, clutching Japans tiny hands into his own and shaking them quite roughly. He learned to not hug the Asian man when he saw him. The last time it did not end so well. Japan flushed slightly at the rather optimistic greeting. "H-Hello America-kun." He stuttered. "I apologize for missing our last meeting."

"Ah, no biggie!" America exclaimed releasing Japan's hands. "I just watched scary movies with Canada instead."

"Who?"

America ignored the question to look over Japan's shoulder at the hulking figure. He raised an eyebrow at Sweden's presence. "…What is he doing here?" He asked the dark haired man in a quieter voice. Though Americas' quiet voice wasn't very quiet.

"M'kin' 'ure J'pans 'k'y" Sweden grunted in response. America nodded slowly, a blank look on his voice. Japan could tell that the North American had no idea what the Swedish man just said. He was surprised he did.

"Anyways…" America said turning back to Japan. "I just have to run some errands"-he made a face at the word-"But I'll be back soon, you know the way to my office, right?" Japan nodded vaguely recalling being led to the American's room once before. "Awesome!" America said before flashing him his trademark grin and thumbs up before running off.

Japan turned to the other nation and bowed. "Thank you for accompanying me Sweden-san. I can handle myself from here." Sweden turned to study the smaller male his face expressionless. It took a lot of willpower for Japan not to shiver under his intense gaze. He had to wander how Finland could stand living with the Swedish man for so long. Sweden then shook his head. "Y' st'll l'ok p'le. I'll st'y u't'l 'm'rica g'ts b'ck."

Japan could tell that he would follow him no matter what he said. So he simply nodded before allowing the larger male to follow him into the Whitehouse. Japan had hoped that there would be some kind of map at the entrance but to his disappointment there wasn't such thing. He was trying to remember the one time America had guided him to his office but his head was still a little fuzzy from his recovering fever. Though that hallway did look vaguely familiar…

Japan was trying so hard to remember the route to the American's room that he didn't notice a couple of his books slid out his kimono.

"Dr'ped y'ur bo'ks." Sweden noted before bending down to pick up the Japanese mans books. Japan turned and noticed just which of his books he had dropped. He turned a deep red as he tried to get to the books before Sweden could see the cover art. Too late.

There was a fairly long moment of awkwardness where both man stood rooted to their spot unsure of what to do. Finally Sweden managed to pry his eyes off the cover long enough to offer the doujinshi back to Japan who took them and slipped them back into there hiding place. Sweden gave Japan an awkward nod, his cheeks tinted pink, before they continued walking in awkward silence. A couple minutes later Sweden broke said silence.

"H' l'ok'd l'ke F'nl'nd."

From the look that the Swede was giving him Japan knew he had some explaining to do.

**5. Australia X Vietnam + Water at the Food Court **

Australia understood why Vietnam was called the jewel of south Asia as he watched the droplet of water slid down her throat. She noticed him staring from across the food court and flashed him a seductive smile. Australia gave her a sly smile of his own. Vietnam laughed before turning back to her Asian siblings.

**6. Latvia X Poland + Fish at a Warehouse**

Latvia unlocked the storehouse with some difficultly due to his shaking hands. After the easy turned difficult task was over he quickly shuffled back as if the thing was poisonous.

"T-There. This will o-only take a se-second r-right?" He stuttered looking around for a certain large man. Poland stepped forward and opened up the rather large door to the store house. "Like, calm down. I said a second so it will take a second." He took one step into the building and flinched at the overly powerful stench of fish. He slapped his gloved hand over his nose and ventured on.

Meanwhile Latvia stood outside shaking. Not because of the cold weather outside, oh no. It was the mere thought of what the Russian would do to him if he found out he stole the key to the warehouse and let Poland inside that was causing him to shake. After a few more moments of is imagination running on over drive, he decided to follow Poland into the warehouse.

He found Poland opening a crate of fish. He looked inside, cursed, then continued onto the next crate.

"W-What are you doing?" Latvia whispered, like if he talked any louder he would wake up vampire bats. "Just trying to find this fish that totally- ah!" He threw the lid off the crate he was looking in. The wooden lid fell on the ground in a loud clatter. Latvia squeaked in fear. "Totally found you!"

Latvia peeked over the crate to see just what Poland found. Inside was a rather large blue fish. Latvia looked curiously at Poland wondering if he should ask why he was looking for this particular fish. The short nation's heart quickened when he thought of the possibility of Poland stealing the fish. If he did that then Russia might notice! And then…and then…

Poland pealed off his black leather gloves and shoved them into his pocket before rolling up his sleeves. "Like…ok…" He mumbled to himself before opening the fishs' mouth, and shoving his arm down its throat. Latvia jumped at the sudden act and shook at the violence of it. Poland continued to feel around the inside of the fish, clearly looking for something. A few moments later Poland's face lit up in a victorious smile. "Ah-HA!" He exclaimed as he pulled a shoe out of the fish. He held it in front of him and looked at it lovingly. Latvia noted that it was a very cute shoe, one that he recalled seeing a couple of high school girls wear in America.

"Think you can take _my _shoe, stupid fish?" Poland removed one of his boots and slipped on the shoe (making sure that there wasn't any fish gut in it first of course). "Told you I've like, totally get it back." He slipped his boot back on over his newly acquired shoe before turning to Latvia.

"Like, thanks for helping me find my shoe, Lat." He said with a smile before fixing his sleeves and putting his gloves back on.

Latvia nodded, allowing a smile to appear on his lips for just a second. "O-Okay, l-let's go, he could come any minute!" Latvia practically shoved the polish man out of the warehouse so that he could lock it up again. He breathed a small sigh of relief before turning back to Poland.

"You know, you're like, totally adorable!" Poland noted. He grabbed onto Latvia's shoulders and turned him around, viewing each angle. "But you need to like, totally calm down, ok?" Latvia took a deep breath to try and calm his shaking, but it didn't work. Russia could be walking towards them right now!

Poland fixed him with a small disapproving stare before releasing him. "Really you should totally calm down. That like, _can't _be good for your complexion."

Latvia realized that the other nation probably wouldn't leave until he stopped shaking. This fact only made him shake more. "P-Please! You have to go h-he might found us and…and…" His vision seemed to fail him for a brief second and he stumbled backwards. Poland quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and set him upright again. "Whoa! Like, really, don't worry! I'm going! I'm going! I totally like a date with Liet soon anyway!" He removed his hands from the boy before turning to leave. "Ciao!" He waved before trudging though the snow. Latvia paused before timidly waving back and, looking around him first, began running back to Russia's house, praying he wasn't home yet.

**7. Egypt X Denmark + Erogenous Zone at a Pub**

Denmark took a long gulp out of his drink before signing and placing his beer back on the counter. He hated when his boss sent him off to 'improve his diplomatic ties'. This really meant, 'get out of the country so people think you're doing something.'

But really, Egypt?

He looked at the Egyptian from the corner of his eye. He was staring at nothing in front of him with a stoic look on his face. His hands here wrapped around his untouched beer as if he was simply savouring the coldness of the glass and could care less of its contents. Egypt was a very quiet person Denmark had learned. The only time he spoke was when he was replying to questions and those were usually one or two word responses. So Denmark though that maybe a drink or two would loosen him up.

But as you can tell that plan was failing. And Denmark was incredulity bored.

He heaved a loud sign before ordering another drink and turning to the Egyptian. It was then that Denmark had noticed something. He wasn't sure how he had missed it before but now that he saw it, it was hard to ignore. There on Egypt's neck just below his hair line was just a small freckle. One single freckle that was just a shade darker then the tanned mans skin tone. Denmark tilted his head to get a better look at it and then suddenly got an over whelming urge to touch it. So, naturally, he acted on his urge.

Egypt swung his arm around to smack Denmark's hand away from his neck but in the process accidentally hit his beer bottle which smashed to the ground and shattered upon impact. Egypt seemed to have miscalculated his swing for his chair swayed dangerously, threatening to topple over. Denmark reached forward and grabbed the front of the nations' shirt tugging him towards to body to try and stabilize his chair.

It seemed Denmark miscalculated his own strength.

In the next moment a sharp pain shot across his back and there was a heavy weigh on top of him that just happened to be crushing his lungs. Denmark shut his eyes and moaned in pain, the beer on the floor slowly seeping though this clothes. The weight on top of him began to shift slowly. He opened his eyes to see an exasperated African crawl off him and plop on the ground at his feet. Egypt looked at him for a moment before looking away, his cheeks flushed.

"Please…don't touch there." He demanded. Though he was quiet when he spoke, the unvoiced threat behind the words was loud and clear. Denmark stared at the Egyptian with a frown. The Egyptian stared back. This continued for a couple of minutes before a small smirk appeared on Denmarks' face. "…Fine."

He then stood up and ordered two more beers.

**8. Finland X Kenya + Toys on a Soccer Field**

Finland turned a slight pink when he noticed the toys thrown across the soccer field. "Sorry about the mess." Finland smiled sheepishly at the dark skinned man before bending down to pick up a superman action figure. "Kids, they're really messy, y'know?"

Kenya nodded before helping the Finish man clean up the mess. "Ya, I know."

**9. Austria X Estonia + Books in the Living Room**

Hungary still didn't know why the two started a book club. All they did was read books in complete silence for about an hour. Then Estonia would just stand up, nod, and leave. Hungary had spent that whole hour in the closet hoping that _something_ would happen. She was severely disappointed.

Until she realized just what kinds of books the two were reading. She was pleased.

**10. Wales X Netherlands + Covers at a Club**

A cool breeze welcomed Netherlands as he stepped out of the club. He happily breathed in the fresh air or rather, the freshest air on could breath while standing next to a dumpster. But Netherlands really didn't care at the moment. Though he did like going to clubs every once in a while, that one was just too crowded for his liking.

A sudden rustling caught the corner of his eye and he turned to see something white poking out from the other side of the dumpster. Though he figured it was just something that was moving with the breeze and didn't pay it much mind. That was until he heard faint rustling and a soft _thug_ like something had hit the other side of the dumpster. After a moment of staring he allowed curiosity to take over and he walked to the other side.

The sight that greeted his was a little of the strange side. There was a rather large white blanket that covered what looked like a big lump. There were also two metal barrels to its side, making what looked like a makeshift font between the dumpster and the barrels. Netherlands looked at it in confusion. Who would go though all this trouble to protect some garage? He was knocked from his thoughts when the 'garage' beneath the blanket moved. Netherlands jumped, not expecting it to move before doing the first thing that came to mind, kicking it.

"Ooph!" replied the garage. Suddenly the cover was flung back to reveal, not garage, but a light brown-haired nation with a novel in hand.

"Oi! Ireland! Stop bugging me al…" Though his sentence trailed off when he noticed that the person who had kicked him was not his brother, but someone else. Someone the Welsh male did not know. They stared at each other for a while, both not completely sure what to do. Finally Netherlands raised a hand in greeting and gave the male a small lopsided grin. "Hello there."

Wales throw his cover back over himself, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. He was hoping that his gesture would drive the other man away but to his horror he saw his silhouette kneel down in front of him. "What are you doing out here with the garage, Wales? Lose a bet?"

Wales didn't answer, again hoping that the man (who looked kinda familiar but he couldn't think of a name right now) would go away. But that didn't happen. Instead the man moved to find a spot next to him and sat against the wall. There was silence where Wales was waiting for the man to either speak or leave. When neither happened he signed and opened his book to its proper page. The silence etched on and Wales was staring to forget that there was another man with him. That was until he heard him exhale deeply.

"Can't blame you for rather being outside. It's _too_ crowed in there. Lost my group almost as soon as we walked in." He chuckled then and something clicked in Wales mind. Netherlands. It was the Netherlands that was beside him. He felt a pang of guilt when he didn't recognize him when he first saw him. They were basically neighbours.

"…Yeah." Wales finally answered, marking his book at the right place before throwing the cover off him again, shaking slightly as his skin met the colder temperature. "No place for um…reading." He waved his book at the nation lamely.

"Well most people don't go to clubs to read." Netherlands laughed at the reddening of the Welsh mans cheeks.

"Well, I'm actually the designated driver… again" He mumbled the last part to himself before continuing his explanation. "And my brothers usually force shots on me so…" He trailed off, figuring he had said enough for the other man to connect the dots.

"Why don't you read in the car?"

"I like it outside."

"Next to the garage?"

"Blocks the wind."

Netherlands smiled at this. Though Wales was practically his neighbour he never really talked to him. He decided he liked him, he kinda reminded him of his friend Canada. "Pretty clever. So I'm guessing you always carry a blanket and novel with you."

"Whenever I go to a club with my brothers yeah. Its probably one of the only times I get a chance to read really." He made of face as he recalled the many times England interrupted him for the stupidest of reasons. Netherlands laughed before they lapsed into comfortable silence. Not counting the pounding of the music that could still be heard from inside the club but that is irrelevant. Netherlands shivered and rubbed his arms, trying to generate some heat. The cold was starting to settle in making it seem colder then it really was. Suddenly, a blanket was thrown over him and he blinked in surprise. He turned to Wales but the nation was staring quite intently at his book, his cheeks pink.

Netherland smiled warmly at the other, before throwing the blanket on both on their legs so they could share its warmth. They both stayed like this for a while, both warmed by the blanket and each other when suddenly the sound of a door opening broke the calm atmosphere.

The two Irelands stumbled out the door their arms around each others shoulders laughing insanely, both clearly wasted. Just behind them staggered Scotland, who was also drunk but clearly not as much as his twin brothers.

"Wales!" Ireland slurred, pointing at a spot just above his brothers head. "So thi' 's wh're ya' went. We was' lookin' fer ya'" Northern Ireland starting giggling madly, like his brother had just said the funniest thing in the world.

"Hey, wh's tha'? A date?" Scotland also spurred looking at Netherlands. Wales cheeks burned a little brighter as he put his book under his arm and stood. "I think we're done for the night," He stated. Scotland nodded, tripping over nothing and just managing to keep himself upright. "Yeah, Yeah. W' mee' at th' car." Scotland then grabbed Northern Irelands shirt sleeve and starting pulling the twins towards the parking lot.

Netherlands stood beside Wales and watched the red-heads walk. "It's like the blind leading the blind." He commented as Scotland almost walked into a brick wall. Wales sighed and turned to the Netherlands "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Netherlands shrugged. "Don't worry, I've seen worse…" Though he trailed off as there was a small yelp in the distance. The two looked over to see the Ireland brothers' trip over the fallen Scotsman and crush to the ground. "…but I should leave before this one takes the cake." Netherlands finished before he swooped down and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Wales face took on a different shade of red as he watched the other nation walk back into the club, flashing him another lopsided grin before disappearing from view.

He touched his cheek lightly in mid surprise. What…what was that…?

"'m ok!" He heard Scotland yell from behind him. There was then a grunt, a thump and another yelp. "…no 'm not!"

Wales rolled his eyes as he swooped up his blanket and went to tend to his drunken family.

**11. Canada X Scotland + Remote Control at the Office**

"What's this?"

Canada glanced up from his paper work to see what Scotland was referring to. "It's a universal remote. It controls everything in the office."

"Everything?"

"Ah-uh."

Scotland stared at the remote with slight disbelief before pointing it at the small television and clicking the power button on. It turned on. He then pointed it to the radio on Canada's desk. It also turned on. A grin appeared on his face as he then proceeded to turn both the electrics off, using the _same remote. _Whoa.

From there Scotland was lost in his own little world, having too much fun with the remote to notice the irritation on the Canadians face. He was just about to ask the Scottish man to stop, politely of course, but only a surprised squeak escaped his lips when his chair sharply reclined.

Scotland jumped at the noise before making the connection between Canada's chair and the remote. A malicious grin slowly crept upon his face as he made his way to the Canadian.

Meanwhile Canada was silently freaking out. It would seem that in the many years the Canadian had sat in that chair he never knew it was electric. Canada was slightly embarrassed by this. Though this cheeks darkened when the found himself being saddled by the Scotsman.

"You need a bit of a break, lad." Scotland purred using the master remote to make Canada's chair recline farther. Canada yelped out of surprise as the chair moved again. He temporary forgot about the man on top of him and clutched onto his arm rests in horror. The movement made it feel like he was about to fall out of the chair and it certainly wasn't pleasant. He was just trying to get his paper work done, what lead to this?! Though he was reminded of Scotlands' presence when he lay down on top of the Canadian his face so close their noses were almost touching.

"You really work too much." With that, the red head closed the distances between them.

…is what he wanted to happen but America decided to burst into the room at that precise moment. He figured he wouldn't be allowed in North America for a while.

**12. America X England + Technology at the Pool**

England couldn't help but laugh as America fished out his new iPhone out of the pool. He did warn him, the moron.

**13. Korea X Ukraine + Animals at a Clothing Store**

"You should get this one!" Korea exclaimed holding a shirt with a cow on it up to Ukraine. "And did you know clothing originated in Korea? Cows too!"

Ukraine blushed, but she had to admit. It was a pretty cute shirt…

**14. S. Italy X Lichtenstein + Disco on a Battlefield **(WTF)

_(I'm sorry, but this one just _had_ to be pure crack)_

Romano and Lichtenstein glared at each other from across the battle field both completely worn and bloodied. They both walked up to each other until they were but a few feet away from each other. They stared at each other with the determination of their armies in their eyes.

"Lichtenstein." Romano spat, reading his weapon.

"South Italy." Lichtenstein spat back, though her high pitched voice made it seem less threatening.

There was a pause as they allowed the wind to dramatically wipe their hair across their faces. You know, for effect.

Then the armies all appeared behind their countries. They all ripped off their military uniforms in complete unison to reveal fantastic sparkling disco bodysuits and black afros underneath.

"South Italy, we are the better disco dancers!" Lichtenstein squeaked before she also ripped off her uniform to reveal a rather sexy disco outfit before her and her army started a rather impressive choreography.

South Romano laughed harshly at the display. "That's nothing you stupid whore!" He ripped off his uniform to also reveal a sexy disco outfit but before he could start dancing a gunshot echoed across the large field. South Italy looked down to find a bullet hole though his chest. The human standing behind him dropped to the ground dead. No one cared.

He looked back up at Switzerland who still held the smoking gun in his hand. "Hey!" He yelled with an angry pout. "What the hell!"

"No one calls my sister a whore!" Switzerland yelled before throwing his gun to the ground and spinning around suddenly clothed like a disco god. "Now let's dance!"

And dance they did.

**15. Chibitaila X Turkey + Mirror at a Drive in**

The trip to the drive in was supposed to be a day to unwind for the Turkish man. But when he noticed the small Italian glaring at him in his rear view mirror he found his plan had backfired.

**16. N. Italy X Switzerland + Fruit at School**

As Italy hid in the small school he wondered if 'borrowing' some apples from Switzerland's house was worth getting shot at.

**17. France X Chibi Romano + Musical Instrument in the Kitchen**

"You really don't like music,_mon cheri_?"

Romano crossed his arms and pouted rather cutely as France set his mid day snack in front of him. "No! I don't like anything that stupid tomato head likes!"

France looked at him for a while before releasing an exaggerated sigh and slumping into the chair across from the small Italian. "Well that's too bad because…" He looked out the window and put on the best thinking face he could. Romano looked at him with an eyebrow raised. France then waved the matter aside and smiled at the nation. "Oh never mind. It was silly, _non_?"

"What? What was it?!"

France couldn't help but laugh at the child's expression, much to the said child's displeasure. "Just tell me, dammit!"

"Ok, ok you convinced me." France stood and walked behind his island. He reached down to grab something the Italian couldn't see. After a few moments of fumbling around the Frenchman revealed a beautifully polished violin.

"I actually wrote a song for you, but it you hate music so much…"

"Wait! Wait!" Romano yelled, almost falling off his chair. He blushed a bright red and looked away from France. "I-I mean. If you already wrote it…"

France smiled at the child's cuteness before he readied his instrument and began to play. It was a slow soothing medley that caused Romano's eyelids to droop. It was beautiful, even he had to admit and he was pretty surprised by the French mans ability. He figured that France was too busy being a pervert to practice an instrument.

The song ended and France looked up at Romano with a smile. "Did you like it?"

Romano looked like he was struggling to stay awake thanks to the song he rubbed his eyes tiredly as he nodded. France put away his violin and went to scoop up the small child.

"Come, its time for nap time, and maybe when you wake up I will teach you how to play, _non_?"

Romano sleepily nodded before curling up into Frances chest and drifting to sleep.

**18. Cuba X Taiwan + Piano at the Hockey Arena**

Cuba and Taiwan were surprised when they saw a piano on the hockey rank. And even more surprised when Austria came and played the '_Hockey Night in Canada'_ theme.

**19. Spain X Random Human + Window at the Park**

I watched the couple with a slightly puzzled expression from the small window of my flower stand. They seemed to be fighting, or perhaps, maybe the smaller Italian boy was just upset over something, for the Spaniard didn't seem angered in the slightest. I fact, he seemed to be laughing at the other. We locked eyes for the briefest of seconds, and a small smile appeared on the Spaniards face, which I returned with my best 'buy-my-product' smile. He turned to his shorter boyfriend and stopped him mid argument with a finger to his lips. The Italian cheeks reddened as he then watched the other trot towards my flower stand.

"Hello there!" I greeted happily straightening when I noticed him showing interest in the lilies. "Need something to win over your sweetheart?"

He picked up a single white lily before he turned to me with a large toothy grin. "Yep! Isn't he just the cutest?" He exclaimed happily before placing the coins in my hand and practically skipping back to the Italian.

I continued to watch as the white lily was given to the Italian, who seemed rather embarrassed to receive it. It all seemed to be going well, until the Spaniard reached up and tugged on a strange looking piece of hair that was sticking out on the top of the smaller males head. This earned him a rather…interesting reaction.

He returned a few minutes later with a slap mark on his cheek and I knew that today would be a good business day.

**20. Prussia X Portugal + Fashion at Home **(OHGOD)

Prussia frowned at his reflection before growling and removing his shirt angrily. It was incredibly silly, why the heck was he getting all worked up over a stupid date?! It wasn't like they hadn't been hanging out for over a year now and he was pretty sure that at a time he wore the same outfit for almost a week. So why, now, was he been so frinkin' picky about what _shirt_ he wore?!

"Oh~ you have some good ones here! This one didn't look bad…"

Prussia spun around and to see Portugal holding up a shirt that he had tried on before but discarded. His eyebrow twitched as he recognized the nation from the many times he had come over with the intention of 'helping' his brother. They had never spoken other then the occasional 'how are you's and 'Good morning's. Prussia had told himself that he wanted nothing to do with the crazed nation. And he wasn't going to break that promise now.

"Why the hell are you here? Don't you have to bother West or something?"

"Well...I was helping him~… But then he asked me to go help you get ready for your date! He's such a nice brother~!"

…West is a dead man.

"Yeah, haha so nice" Prussia remarked sarcastically choosing to ignore the smaller nation and go back to raiding his closet. "But the awesome me doesn't need help. If anything, it's my date that needs help!" He proclaimed, his usual malicious grin creeping onto his face. "They're probably a wreck just thinking about being with the awesome me!" He tugged another shirt off him and threw that one onto the rapidly growing discard pile.

Portugal simply nodded, his childish smile never leaving his face. Prussia turned to see if the nation was still there, shivered slightly(_slightly) _at the large childlike grin on his face then turned back to his silence continued as the pile of clothes grew larger and larger and after a while Prussia was sure that the Portuguese man had left.

"What about this one~?"

Prussia jumped at the voice and spun around to glare at the nation.

"You still he…" Though he trailed off when he noticed the shirt he was holding up quite merrily. It was…where did…how did…

He didn't want to admit it but it was perfect.

Prussia swiped the shirt from Portugal's waiting hands and threw it over his naked torso. He checked himself in the mirror with a large grin on his face. Now _this_ was the awesome look he was going for! Hmph, maybe Portugal wasn't _so _bad. Maybe he wasn't the creeper that he thought him to be. Maybe he wasn't already five minutes late.

He cussed loudly and he threw a coat over his carefully chosen assemble and rush out his door, throwing a hurried 'goodbye' over his shoulder.

"Good luck!" Portugal yelled, waving cheerily after the frantic man.

**21. Hong Kong X Seychelles + Sunshine at the Race Track **

Hong Kong could have sworn he had a different ticket before he was suddenly blinded by the sun. Seychelles whistled innocently from behind him, smiling as she looked down at Hong Kongs' –er… _her_ winning ticket.

**22. Russia X The Holy Roman Empire + Resources at a World Meeting**

As Russia looked upon the nations he realized that if he simply followed the Holy Roman Empires ways he would never have to worry about his resources depleting. In the end the world would belong to him.

**23. Sealand X Greece + Alcohol at an Opera house**

Sealand had a scheme in mind as he sneak into the VIP section of the Opera house. He knew that his jerk Brother was gonna be here with his Prime minister and he needed them both to sign something. That certain something being a form officially recognizing him as a nation. And tonight, they were going to sign it. Why? Because they would be wasted out of their minds that's why.

He unscrewed the flask before pouring its contents into their glasses of water. Allowing an evil chuckle to escape his lips.

"Hello there."

Sealand jumped, almost spilled the rest of the flask onto the table. He quickly stuffed the flask into his pocket before turning to see Greece looking back at him though half closed eyes. He mouth tugged upwards into a lazy smile as he watched Sealand's face shift between multiple expressions of horror.

"You…you didn't see me do anything…did you?" Sealand mentally kicked himself as the last word left his mouth. Great, even if Greece didn't suspect him of doing anything before he was certainly suspicious now. Greece's eye rolled over to stare at England's glass. Sealand had to admit that the motion was very creepy. He resisted the urge to jump and run off when Greece had repeated the motion to stare back at him. "No…I didn't see…anything."

Silence.

"Al…All right then!" Sealand exclaimed a little too loudly before he turned around to flee. Just before he could exit he ran into something solid. That something was a person. That something was British.

"Sealand?!" England said in surprise, his thick brows narrowing in annoyance. "What are you doing here? Only nations are allowed back here!"

"I _am _a nation you jerk!" Sealand yelled before yelling past the Englishman and out of sight. England watched the nation run down the hall before sighing and taking his seat next to the Greek nation. "When will he ever learn?" England signed to himself before taking a sip of his 'water'. He paused and at the glass questionably. Why did this water taste weird? Though he shrugged it off and took another sip, not noticing the sly smile that slipped onto Greece's face.

**24. Ireland X China + Lanterns in the Bedroom**

The first thing Ireland noticed when he awoke was the strange lanterns that hung from the ceiling. The second was naked Chinaman curled up against him.

It was gonna be awkward when he wakes up…

**25. Germany X Germany + Kumajirou in the Shower **(YES)

The hot water beat down on the German mans back, helping to sooth out his tense muscles. The German signed and ran a hand though his wet hair remembering the events of the day. It wasn't a terrible day it was just, sadly, a normal tiring, annoying, tedious event. Just like the day before. And the day before that.

…

How could Italy run so fast? He signed again before reaching for the soap. But on the way his hand was met with something soft. Something soft and fuzzy. Confused Germany turned to see what this something was. He physically stiffened when he was suddenly face to face with a polar bear. Germany continued to stare at the animal really not sure what he should do or think. Then the polar bear titled his head, opened its mouth, and _spoke._

"…who?"

Germany screamed quite loudly before jumping backwards. His foot slipped on the water at the bottom of the tub and automatically his hand reached out and grabbed the closest thing to him. This happened to be the shower curtain. The shower curtain did not support his weight. Oh no.

Germany fell onto the titled floor with a 'thump' his back aching from the contact. The curtain was still clutched tightly in his fists. He felt a weight on his chest and looked up to see the small polar bear sitting on top of him looking at him with a foreign look in his eyes.

"Germany!"

Germany arched his head back so he could look at an upside down Italy and another blond haired person just behind him. Whose face was taking an interesting shade of red and he turned away, embarrassed. It was then that Germany remembered that he was naked and hastily tried to use the shower curtain to cover himself.

"ITALY! What did I tell you about the shower!?! And don't bring other people with you!"

"Ah~! I'm sorry Germany!"

"I-I'm so sorry! Kumajirako isn't usually like this!"

"America?! What are _you _doing here?!"

"I'm Canada!"

**26. Norway X Thailand + Relaxation at a Restaurant**

(…yeah I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything for this one. So I'm gonna cheat and skip it .-.)

**27. Belarus X India + Tiara in the Vents**

India had to admit that this was not one of her better ideas.

The plan was to sneak into England's bedroom and plant random crap in his room. Why? Because she felt like it that's why. It was childish, stupid and pointless. But she decided to go for it anyway. She had learned that the vents would be the best way to get from room to room. Though she over looked one simple thing…

To get to Englands' room you must first pass Russia's. Russia's room was heavily guarded from all sides.

_All _sides.

This would explain why Belarus was now pointing a knife at India's face in the venation system above her dear brothers' hotel room.

"Oh my gods…" India panted at the blond her eyebrow twitching. "Do you really have _nothing_ better to do?! You're freakin' creepy!"

"Why are you here?" Belarus demanded completely disregarding what the other girl just said.

"It's not to feel up your brother if that's what you think." Belarus felt the urge to stab India in the face, but resisted when she realized she'd get blood on Russia's carpet. Russia wouldn't like that.

India adjusted her bag and mumbled something about incest before checking her watch. Damn, the meeting was gonna end soon. "I need to get to Englands room." She narrowed her eyes at the long haired dirty blond. "Get out of my way, freak."

Belarus shot India an icy glare before tightening the hold on her knife. Sparks flew as they continued to glare at each other. They both knew what their choices were. Back down or fight and either of them looked like they were gonna back down.

Belarus struck first.

---

"Did you enjoy the meeting Russia?"

"Oh yes, it was fun to watch everyone so happy together."

Lithuania chose not to reply to the Russian. The only thing that could have made that meeting worse was if someone died. Thankfully that didn't happen, but Sealand was now nursing a black eye and several broken teeth. Russia opened the door to his room and turned to the Lithuanian. "Come to my room and we'll catch up, da?"

Lithuania physically stiffened. Though it would be rude to decline the Russians offer, he never really liked being in the same room with him. Alone.

But before he could answer, the ceiling in Russia's room collapsed and two females come tumbling out. Even Russia jumped slightly at the sudden noise and turned to see India lying on top of his sister both of them bruised and bloodied. A ripped bag was dangling from the ceiling, slipping out very feminine objects. A tiara fell neatly on Belarus' head.

"Oh my… are you two ok?!" Lithuania asked as he ran into Russia's room and stood above the two females, unsure of what to do. India groaned before slowly sitting up. She turned to the brown haired male with an angry expression. "Do I look ok!?" She spat before wiping the blood off her lip with a single graceful swipe. She stood up on shaky legs, falling on the Lithuanian only once before she managed to straighten herself up to her usual proud stride. At this point Belarus tried to get up herself but didn't seem to have the strength. India turned back to her, swiped the tiara off her head and placed it on her own.

"Stupid bitch, messed up my plans." India mumbled angrily as she limped out the room, refusing help from the polite male before rounding the corner and disappearing from sight. But she swore, just before she left the room she saw Belarus smirking at her…

Russia looked at the destruction of his hotel room before turning to the Lithuanian. "You let me sleep with you, yes?"

Lithuania knew it would be a very awkward night.

* * *

_I actually had more extras in mind, but cut them out because I thought this chapter was long enough already.__ But the others will appear in the next chapter but for now enjoy these ones!_

_

* * *

_

**(Extra) 1. Korea X China X Ukraine**

Ukraine stood in front of the meeting room, waiting for her brother before she entered. She trying to not notice the stares she was receiving from the other nations as they entered and exited the door. For you see, in a rather confusing and unfortunate turn of events Ukraine had come to the world meeting with no other change of clothes but her smelling street wear. Because of this she had to borrow some clothes from some of the other female nations. Though, again unfortunately for her, none of the other nations were really as…top heavy as she was and for this reason the clothes she were wearing were very tight. Making her chest stand out even more so.

She was brought from her thoughts when she suddenly noticed a figure standing in front of her. This figure just happened to be Korea who just looked like he got out of bed. He looked at her with tired eyes, his gaze only lingering on Ukraine's chest for the briefest of seconds before focusing on her face. "Have you seen China?"

Ukraine shook her head but just as she was doing so Koreas eyes lit up and he threw his hands in the air.

"BREASTS!"

He called suddenly, completely startling the blond girl. She threw her arms over her face in a defencive matter and awaited the worse.

…

A few moments pasted before Ukraine allowed herself to look and saw Korea grabbing China's chest from behind.

"Wang Yao's breasts belong to me!"

"I- Im Yong Soo! Get off me-aru!"

As Ukraine watched the scene she suddenly felt inferior for reasons she will never know.

**(Extra) 2. America X England**

"If you touch me I'll bloody kill you."

America retraced his hand and went back to his task of drying dishes. Muttering about 'how mean Arthur was' under his breath.

**(Extra) 3. France X India**

"So why _is_ England around you so much?"

India smirked at the Frenchman and crossed her arms in what looked like triumpht. "Why do you ask? Oh no! Don't tell me the 'country of love' is afraid of a little competition?"

France couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Oh _mon cher._ If my intent was to bed England then that is what I would be doing. Not having this conversation." He flashed a sexy smile at India though it seemed to have no effect. She just stared at him with her browns frowned, the smirk she held before now gone. "You're such a man whore. No wonder Arthur hates you."

Frances smile fell at that and India seemed satisfied with the reaction. "Ok, I'll tell you. England was trying to learn to make curry." France raised an eyebrow at that. "Curry?"

"Yes curry. The good kind, the Indian kind." She said this proudly and puffed he chest out in pride.

"…I can only imaged how that turned ou-"

"Terrible. It's like asking a brick wall to walk. He's never gonna create something edible. Never."

France simply nodded in agreement, his face pale as he remembered the last time he was...er..._treated_ to the Englishmans cooking.

Never again. _Never_ again.

**(Extra) 4. Portugal X England**** X America**

America dramatically stepped into the kitchen, informing everyone who wasn't deaf that his presence was something to be noticed. He downed the rest of his burger before grinning heroically and saluting the British nation. "HEY ENGLAND!" What's going o-" Though his face changed drastically when he noticed the third nation in the room. Portugal smiled cheerfully at the American. "Ah! Hello America~!" He said waving merrily at said nation. "It's always nice to see you!"

But before even the last word of his sentence was uttered the American had already turned tail and left leaving England and Portugal alone once again.

England smiled at Portugal. "This is why I love your company, lad."

"Anything I can do to atone!" Portugal replied happily sipping his tea.

* * *

_I think I have enough categories now so I'm not gonna ask for another one but thank you so much to everyone who sent in ideas!_

_Though the character one still stands, feel like I'm missing a character? Lay it on me! xD_

_Please review!_


	5. Author's Note

_I was so tempted to put 'Arthurs Note' as the title. Hahaha, I'm such a nerd. Anyways,_

_For the people who are watching and reading Gamble, I have slightly bad news. (Well not really but well…you'll see keep reading)_

_When I had originally starting writing these little dribbettes it was simply because I wanted to get my 'writers groove' back(Which I beileve was stated in the first chapter) for you see, at the time, I was not very inspired to write at all. And well, since the Summer of 2009 all that time ago (Its weird to think of a year that's in the 2000's as a past tense, y'know? Usually in the cartoons or comics or whatnot when they say 'In the year 2000' it's suppose to be all futuristic or want not and now here we are, in the year 2010 and we doesn't have hovering scooters or live in houses 100 feet above the ground. Sorry, I'm rambling, as I was saying…) since the Summer of 2009, I have gotten that groove back, and have taken to writing many other stories that frankly…are not this one._

_I'm not going to end Gamble though(I already picked out names for the next chapter and I can't let those go to waste!) instead, I'm just going to mark it as complete and update from time to time. Though the time to time may be months apart. So I guess what I'm trying to say is… thanks for all the people who alerted this story, but just don't expect any fast updating from me in the future ^^_

_So…yeah I guess that's it._

_Thanks **Dontmezwitme, Psychogoth, HappeDaez, Celestial Sara, NekoDoodle**, and **hootpoop12** for the reviews!_


End file.
